


You Lied.

by babybluehaze



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluehaze/pseuds/babybluehaze
Summary: He would never lie to you. Yet, he did.





	

He made you feel happy and safe. He didn't make you feel like you wanted nothing more than to die. He didn't make you want to hurt yourself and he cared for you. He made sure you ate and bathed. He stayed with you until nightfall. He laid down with you and cuddled you and gently played with your hair.

He made you feel so happy. He cared, he was the first one who cared for you.

Though, it came as a shock to you when he said for you both to kill yourselves. You two were similar—depressed and suicidal, yourself more than the other. But that was fine, you'd prefer it you than him.

You were skeptical. Why ask so suddenly? But, you trusted him. He was right. Dying was better than being constantly in pain and he never once lied to you.

Laying on the floor, holding his hand, you feel at peace. You're so happy to be going with the person who you love so dearly. Yet, fear suddenly floods you as he stands up and straightens his shirt.

What…?

"H--Hey, where are you going? Y--You had said—"

"Shh, it's best if you don't speak."

No...Please, no. You were dying. You could feel it. He wasn't dying and you were beyond scared. You didn't want to die anymore, you were too afraid to die without him. You tried to get up, but your body served you unable. So, you cried. You cried and watched the man you love not even give you a second look as he dug through your belongings and pulled out your I.D.

Your vision was blurry. He was out the door and you were left to die alone on the floor of your apartment.

 

***

With a wail of agony, you hold your head and kick your feet rapidly. "No!! No!! The King doesn't want to remember— The King refuses!" You cry, tears pouring from your eyes. You were happy now and you made sure your subjects weren't upset, just like you were. No one was unhappy on the Holiday Star. No one. This place you created would serve has a paradise for those who were dead… Just like you.

No one would be getting betrayed, because you were The King, and everyone was The King. Everyone was one.


End file.
